


Pretty boy, pretty pet.

by idolatres



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Dominatrix, F/M, Puppy Play, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Noctis's curiosity gets the better of him, and he ends up alone with Aranea. He might've bit off more than he can chew.





	Pretty boy, pretty pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is a trans man, Ignis is a trans woman, Gladio and Aranea are nonbinary. Prompto is whatever about his gender. Those are my headcanons so yeah. Heavily influenced into my writing for this series.
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/  
> my writing blog!! feel free to hmu

    It was a rash decision that lead to a mistake, Noctis tried to warp strike into the fiend, but as soon as he made contact, he was swept aside by it's larger companion. He didn't expect it to pack such a punch, knocking the wind right out of his lungs, tumbling over several feet away, out of reach from the others. Prompto let out an alarmed yell, signaling to the others that Noctis was out of commission, but before the other two could reach him, Aranea had him.  
  
  
    She knelt down, eye level with the boy, and drew back her hand, letting the sharp sting of her armored palm snap him out of it.   
  
  
    "You alright?" Her voice seemed rather bored, she stood up with him. He shook off the daze.  
  
  
    "I am now." Exhaling a breath he'd been holding, he felt a blush begin to form across his cheeks, confused at his own reaction.  
  
  
    She analyzed him, tilting her head to the side, a sneer gracing her features. He averted his eyes, his cheeks burning.  
  
  
    He runs his hand through his hair, taking a step away from her, still flustered for some reason. Had he enjoyed that? He still feels the sting, his heart pounding in his ears. It was..exhilarating. Much nicer than getting beat by a fiend. He wasn't sure why.  
  
  
    Luckily Ignis managed to make her way over, checking on the prince. Arenea turned her attention back to the fiends like nothing had happened.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    The group went to rest for the night, not looking to struggle with the fiends anymore. They found a decent hotel, luckily all the hunts they've been doing for the locals was paying off, Noctis had acquired a decent amount of cash. Originally, the group planned to room together with Aranea, but she insisted she get her own space. Refusing to muddle with them so closely.  
  
  
    They weren't taken aback by her objection to the idea, Noctis agreed, and decided everyone deserved some downtime to themselves. Although with the looks everyone exchanged with each other it was obvious there were going to be visits in the middle of the night.  
  
  
    Noctis was working his way to his room, looking to get some rest before he went to Ignis's, but was halted in his tracks by a sharp tug of his collar. He turned around quickly, ready to complain, but was stunned into silence, before him was the woman who made an obvious point to prove herself above them all. Her lips curled into a smile, her claws reached out to graze his chin, holding it in place.  
  
  
    "You," it came out like an order, Noctis immediately straightened his back, "Don't think I don't know your gimmick." Noctis felt chills crawl up his spine, making him shudder, unable to move under her light grasp. "You like to play, huh?" Her grip on his chin tightened, he felt the bite of her claws digging in lightly. She was silent, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized his features. Again, his eyes wandered everywhere but her own, to his surprise, she releases him. Walking ahead of him with certain poise, "We can play, if you'd like." He whirled towards her, confused by her words.  
  
  
    "What does *that* mean?" His voice quieter than he wished. She shrugs, still not looking back at him.  
  
  
    "Whatever you want it to be, princey."  
  
  
    "I-," hes interrupted immediately by a chuckle from her.  
  
  
    "Come to my room, if you want."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    "Come on, pretty boy. I don't have all night."   
  
  
    He's not sure what possessed him to come here, the invitation too enticing to pass up. He's used to people treating him prim and proper. Like he's some delicate toy that'll break. The only people who've treated him like a human were his friends. Aranea's the first person to treat him like nothing special just from their first meeting. She was brutally honest, a force of nature, holding no qualms about knocking sense into people. She was hypnotic, power and dominance exudes just from stance, her words sharp, a blade cutting through tension and uneasiness.   
  
  
    She's there, sitting on one of the plain chairs in her room, but oh the way she sits on it, it makes you think it's a throne. Legs spread, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. Head resting on the palm of her hand. Wearing nothing but thin black babydoll lingerie, and some thigh high velvet boots. He's not even sure where she _keeps_ those, but stars, they look amazing on her legs. She's looking through him with pensive eyes. "Come here, puppy."  
  
  
    That nickname made his whole body tingle, like flames were burning inside of him. He took a step forward, and was immediately interrupted. "Ah-ah, dogs don't walk on two legs." Aranea says, a smile finally creeping it's way onto her lips. "On your hands and knees. Crawl to me." It was an order, the bite to her tone let him know that, and it sent sparks straight to his cunt. His dick throbbing at how demanding she was. He drops to his knees with a harsh thud, wincing slightly. Aranea has to stop herself from smirking at how eager he is as he crawls over to her.  
  
  
    He stops between her legs, unsure of what to do. Aranea rolls her eyes, the front of her boot taps his knee. "Does puppy need guidance?" Her voice is droll. Noctis opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts again. "Dog's can't speak. Shake your head yes or no." Stars, he feels his face flush with humiliation, but he nods yes, looking away from her smirking face.  
  
  
    "Show your appreciation for me." Is all she says, vague as ever. He looks to her again, face red, but her hand has moved to her thighs, her hands rubbing them up and down, before pointing down to her boots. It takes him a few moments before realizing she wants him show appreciation by starting with her heels. He thinks it's a bit weird, but, he has exactly zero experience with this.  
  
  
    He leans down, a bit uncomfortable as he strains his neck, face nuzzling against the side of her boot. The velvet is soft, tickles his cheek, makes it more pleasant to do so. So he leans more into it, resting his hands around her heel. She lets out an amused laugh. "C'mon puppy. I don't get kisses?" He looks up, confused, and she stretches her tongue out, curling it up for theatrics.  
  
  
    His jaw go slacks and he buries his head into her boot again, embarrassed beyond belief. She's really not taking it easy on him. He thought this would just be some light teasing, a little roughness, but no, as always: Aranea doesn't hold back. He places a light kiss to the top of her boot, and works his way around it, giving experimental licks, finding the velvet texture no where near as pleasant on his tongue. She lifts the boot up, his face following along. "Clean the bottom for me, will you pup?" He hesitates again, but he remembers these aren't her usual boots, so he nods. Aranea's hands keep creeping further and further up, without him noticing.  
  
  
    He licks the bottom of her heel, the sensation grating against his tongue, but when he hears a hum of approval from Aranea, it sends another spark through him, his dick throbs with need. So he licks, again, and again, making sure to go from top to bottom, cleaning every inch of her boot. He gives the same treatment to the other with little prompting needing, eager for Aranea's approval. She knocks his head away gently with her heels, signaling for him to stop. He sits back up, eyes clenched as his hands go between his thighs, gripping at his throbbing erection. Aranea hasn't said anything, so he finally looks up at her.  
  
  
  
    One of her hands is touching herself, not even bothering to be shy or coy about it, a finger slipped inside herself as she gazes down at him. Eyes hooded, a smug grin on her face. "Like what you see, pretty boy?" Noctis bites his lip, trying not to moan. Her other hand has been running up and down her thigh as she fucks herself. "Tell you what, puppy." She begins, finger slipping out of herself. She scoots more towards the edge of the chair, legs spreading further apart until her cunts on full display, inches away from Noctis's face. He averts his eyes, breathing getting heavy. "If you do a good job pleasing me, I'll repay the favor." She hunches over, hands going to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. They're dilated, and he never realized how thick her lashes were before.  
  
  
    She's running her hands through his hair, petting him. "Do you understand? If you make me cum, I'll fuck you til you can't walk right." His dick throbs harder, and he winces, letting out a tiny moan. Thighs desperately squeezing and rubbing together for friction as his hands lay idle on her thighs. He nods, so eager it makes her laugh, her breath tickling his face. "If you don't make me cum though, you go straight to bed, no touching yourself." His eyes widen at that, and he's about to protest before her hand covers his mouth, squeezing his face harshly. "I'll be watching you the entire time, your hand even goes below your belt and I'll punish you." His whine is muffled, and she pulls back again, relaxing into the chair once more. "Trust me when I say this puppy, my punishments aren't nice."  
  
  
    Noctis isn't even bothered by the promise of punishments, just the idea of him not getting to cum is making his body go wild, writhing and twitching. "No hands, tongue only." She adds, snapping him out of his thoughts. His hands spasm, but move to her knees, helping her spread her legs more. He feels like he's suffocating with how hard he is, but he has a job to do. He agreed to this. He leans in and licks a stripe up her slit.  
  
  
    Aranea immediately lets out a sigh of relief. Hand going to his hair, massaging his scalp. "That's my good boy, keep going."  
  
  
      
    Getting praise from her is addictive, every little word and sigh that escapes her makes him vibrate with excitement. He feels more comfortable as he continues to give experimental licks, shoving his face further into her sex. She doesn't moan outright, just tiny laughs escape her.  
  
  
    His tongue finally delves into her, and this time he gets a quiet moan from her. He feels electric in his veins, and curls his tongue upwards into her. Hands squeezing her knees, doing his best not to touch her directly with them.   
  
  
    "That's good, good, so good, keep going, baby." Her voice egging him on, as he continues to eat her out. His tongue is so hot inside her, and he's hitting the good spots, a little bit clumsy, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. Every time the muscles pulses in her, her thighs quake. Still, he needs pointers. "Suck too, puppy." She grunts, hands in his hair pulling and twisting, grinding her cunt against his mouth. He obeys, and that's _just_ what she needed. Her voice raising with a breathy moan as the obscene slurping noises fill the room. "Fuck yes." She curses, fingers digging into his scalp as he continues, tongue rubbing against her walls as he slurps the slickness that oozes out. "If- If you fucking stop, I'll never let you touch me again." She threatens, voice croaking.  
  
  
    The rough treatment on his hair is like pins and needles going down his body, giving him goosebumps as he follows her directions. His hands itch, itch so badly with the need to reach towards her clit, but as soon as his fingers edge away from her knees, her authoritative tone sounds louder than him. "If you even think about using your hands, I'll break your fingers one by one, pup." He openly moans at that, the vibrations of his voice causing a delicious sensation against her cunt, making her walls clench down around his tongue.  
  
  
    He keeps going, knuckles going white against her knees. If he's only allowed to use his tongue, then that's what he'll do.  
  
  
    He keeps licking, kissing her labia as he stops fucking her with his tongue. Before she can react, he moves up, tongue wrapping around her clit as he gives a light suck. Her hips buck against him, and she chokes out another curse.  
  
  
    "Hah, Puppy has some tricks up his sleeves?" She taunts, voice trying to remain smooth, but she has a vice grip on his hair now, shamelessly grinding his face against her sex. He continues his ministrations, faster and harder, abusing her clit. He wishes he could see how she looks, the noises she's making makes him think she's getting close. He starts switching back and forth between her clit and eating her out, breath heady and rough.   
  
  
    She let's go of his hair, opting to grip the chair-arms as hard as she can as she continues to thrust against him. "That's- Oh, that's it." Aranea can't speak properly, it's becoming too much for her. That bundle of nerves about to burst. Curses slur from her as her thighs wrap around his neck. She's practically lifting herself off the chair as she lets out a high pitched moan, body shaking violently as her orgasm hits her. Noctis laps at her entrance, sucking in the juices that spill out, her thighs around his head spasm.  
  
  
    He's not sure what to do now, she seems like she's in some sort of trance, slowly lowering herself back into the chair, thighs no longer holding him a choke hold. He's looking up at her, her eyes dazed, fluttering open and close as she catches her breath. He thighs drop from his shoulders, heels touching the floor with quiet thumps. Noctis puts his hands on his lap, lightly applying pressure to his cock through his clothing. He wants to cum too, so so bad.  
  
  
    Like that the Commodore is back with it, straightening her back and clearing her throat. "Very good, puppy." She says, voice back in control. "Very nice." More praise, Noctis rubs his thighs against each other harder and harder, mumbling tiny moans. "You're so good, pretty boy." She coos, hand going to ruffle his hair lightly. He leans into the touch, and lets out a distressed whine when she moves her hands away from him. She stands up, and she towers over him. He taps his chest with her boot, and his body running on instincts immediately moves back.  
  
  
    "You deserve a reward." She starts to make her way to the dresser in the room, Noctis turning around to follow her, still on the ground. "Thank the stars." He sighs, crawling towards the bed. Before he knows it though Araneas heel is digging into his crotch. pressing down as hard as she can. Making him yell out in pain, the pressure on his engorged dick too much. She tuts him. "What were the fucking rules, pup?" She asks, easing her heel up, but still rubbing it incessantly at his crotch. He's pinned to the floor, moaning, almost crying over the stimulation. "No talking, you talk again and it's the dog house for you. You understand?" She asks, looking directly into his eyes as they well up with tears.  
  
      
    He nods.  
  
  
    "I bet I could make you cum just by doing this, huh?" Her voice isn't threatening anymore, instead its playful. She's lightly rubbing the heel of her boot up and down his slit, applying light pressure to his sex. He wants to speak, plead no, but he follows the rules, and decides to shake his head no, over and over. She laughs. "Right, you want your reward." He nods.  
  
      
    "On the bed then, strip down." She says, going back to the dresser. He doesn't hesitate. Quickly crawling up onto the bed. The comforter soft and inviting. He kicks his shoes off into the corner of the room, hands shaking as he unbuckles the belt holding up his pants. He wants to curse so badly, with how much he's fumbling like an idiot, but bites down on his lips, really desperate for this 'reward'.  
  
  
    He finally manages to get his pants off, and he shrugs his shirt off over his head, completely bare. Thankfully the hotel is well heated, so he's not too uncomfortable. He stares down at himself though, seeing his dick so red is making him feel embarrassed as hell. He shifts around on the bed, moving towards the pillows to rest his head. When he lays back, he can finally see what Aranea's been doing at the dresser.  
  
  
    There's a new appendage strapped to her, and it's definitely /something/. A harness secured around her hips, the center piece being a large black dildo, held in place with the strap on. She's holding a bottle of something, not paying attention to Noctis as she pours some of it onto the thick cock, rubbing it up and down. It's making slick noises as she squeezes it. She finally turns completely towards him and grins, gesturing to her new part. "Well, puppy? Is this to your liking?"   
  
  
    He's not sure what to do. He's fooled around with the guys before yeah, but none of them ever penetrated him. The effects of transitioning making it hard for him to get wet. Aranea's not waiting for a response though, she climbs on top of the bed, crawling to him. "Are we getting shy again, puppy?" A laugh escapes her as Noctis's legs twitch and go to try and hide his entrance. "Don't be afraid, daddy'll take good care of you." Noctis jumps at that, looking like a deer in headlights, mouth gaping open and closed. She laughs harder this time. "What? You'll let me treat you like a dog, but won't let me call myself daddy?" She's still heckling at him, and Noctis _wishes_ he was allowed to speak. It's not that he disliked it, in fact- it was weirdly arousing, but the fact that it just came out of no where threw him off so bad.  
  
  
    Aranea coaxes him into spreading his legs, and she moves in between them, bottle in hand. Now that Noctis can see it- it's lube. He slowly wraps his legs around her, as she pops open the cap to the bottle again. "Gotta let me have my fun too." She mutters, pouring a generous amount onto her hand. She slides more of the substance onto her cock, before adding more to her hand- this time her hand goes for Noctis's entrance. He jumps, nerves suddenly getting to him, but his own dick is still throbbing with the need to cum. Aranea shushes him, "It'll be fine, won't hurt at all." She says, voice calming. She rubs his outer lips with the lube, before slowly pushing a finger in. It slides in no problem, the lube doing wonders, and Noctis lets out a quiet moan.  
  
  
    "See? It's not so bad puppy. I'm gonna take you to a world of pleasure you've never been to before." She already has, but he's not allowed to say that right now.  
  
  
    More lube onto her hand, this time she rubs circles around his swollen cock, the cold liquid making him jump and choke out moans. Aranea's silent, just smiling and enjoying the cute noises he makes. She keeps adding more and more lube- sliding in two fingers- then three, all going in and out with ease. Noctis's head rolls back and he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations of being finger fucked. The once cold liquid turning warm against his and Aranea's body heat. "Good boy." She mutters, pushing more of the liquid around his cock making sure it's slicked up too, not wanting any part of him to get irritated.   
  
  
  
    One more glob- this time rubbed onto her fake dick again for good measure, and she moves closer, rubbing the appendage against his slit. "You ready puppy?" She asks, hands gripping his thighs, pulling him closer. His hands move to his face, to hide his embarrassment, but he nods yes. She almost looks lovingly at him- maybe he's imagining it. "Alright then pup, Daddy's about to rock your world."   
  
  
    He doesn't have time to react to that name again, instead feeling his entire body light up, nerves tingling as Aranea slides into him. The generous amount of preparation she did makes it smooth and she easily pulls back out and slams in again. Not giving Noctis time to adjust to it. His entire body is wracked with vibrations, jolting every time Aranea slams back into him. He feels full, too full, and her dick is rubbing against his sweet spots. His hands flail to the blankets, holding onto them for dear life as he chokes out moans and whines.  
  
  
    Aranea's giggling quietly as she continues the fast pace, loving how easy it is to make Noctis melt. The cute whimpers and moans that escape him makes her blood boil, feeling such power at making everyone's darling prince her bitch. She wants to make this last all night, but lube will only last for a bit. Her nails bite into the sensitive skin of his thighs as she pulls him against her thrust, pushing deeper and harder. He actually follows, doing his best to meet her rhythm, his moans starting to sound like cries.  
  
  
    "Such a good boy, my sweet little puppy." She coos, grunting with effort as she slams harder and harder into him- really trying to keep that promise of him not being able to walk. Luckily for her, he seems to really like his pleasure _with_ pain. His moans only getting more and more choked up, grinding himself down on her dick. "How bad do you wanna cum?" She taunts in between breaths.  
  
  
    Noctis whines before catching his breath enough to actually speak. "Really bad."  
  
  
    "Tell me how bad you want this. Tell me how much you love getting fucked by me, puppy." The no talking rule is null and void, she wants to hear him beg.  
  
  
    He lets out a weepy fuck before speaking again. "Please." His hands going to his hair, tugging at it in frustration. "Please let me cum." He hesitates for a moment, face flushed a deep red. "D..D-Daddy."  
  
  
    Aranea wants to let out a yell of laughter in triumph, but controls herself. "Just for you, _princess_."   
  
  
    With that the teasing ends, her rhythm gets slow and rough, pounding into him as hard as she can, one of her hands goes to his cock, finally, finally pays full attention to it. Stroking it in slow circles. He practically hollers, and keeps pleading 'yes', 'stars yes', and she huffs, a grin spreads across her face. His entire body is shuddering and writhing against the sheets, covered in sweat. She leans over him more, still fucking him and stroking his cock, her other hand going to grab his jaw and hold him still. His eyes open in surprise, but before he can ask what she's doing, she bites his lip. Her fingers on his cock moving much faster, everything speeding up. His moans are devoured by her as she kisses him full on, biting his tongue as hard as she can as his body gives out one final violent shudder, and his body starts to spasm.  His moans and cries muffled by her as he cums harder than he's ever done before. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
  
    She keeps kissing him throughout his orgasm, hand leaving his cock to go up to his face as well. Her fingers brushing his hair gently as she makes her way down to his neck, biting it, then sucking. She's still thrusting into him, but its shallow and slow, allowing him to ride out his orgasm without hurting him. His moans and whimpers die out until it's just him breathing heavily. Aranea's stopped thrusting, and is just resting inside him as she kisses and marks his neck more. "I gotta pull out, it's gonna be uncomfortable." She warns, licking the dark bruise she's been making on his neck.  
  
      
    She wasn't kidding, as she slowly removes the fake dick from him, he's overcome with discomfort. An empty sensation filling him up as its completely removed. She's still kissing at his neck, lightly nibbling here and there to draw out tiny little moans from him. Noctis, starts to shuffle, tired and worn out.   
  
  
    Aranea leaves one final kiss on his neck before leaning back up. "Good boy, puppy." She says, moving away from him, towards the edge of the bed. He tries to reach out for her, but she's already out of reach. Another whimper escaping him. "You can talk again." He hears, and he has to swallow a lump in his throat. His voice dry and hoarse.  
  
  
    "What now?" Is all he can manage. He's oversensitive and sore below, making it hard to get comfortable despite how soft the bed is beneath him.  
  
  
    A laugh echoes throughout the room. "Nothing, pretty boy. You did good. Now it's time to rest."   
  
  
    He's relieved to hear that, he doesn't think he could do much more tonight. He feels the bed shift next to him, and he looks towards the source. Aranea's there again, the strap on's gone, and her boots are off. She's just in her nightgown. "Sit up for me babe." She says, it still sounds like an order, but her voice is much softer. A side of her he never hears. He slowly sits up, an immediate sting aching through out his body. Aranea can tell he's hurting, and she tries to muffle her laughter, arms wrapping around his waist, helping him sit up completely. She's pulling the blankets up out from underneath him, him shimmying the best he can to help with the process. She crawls under the covers before pulling them over the two of them, helping him lay back down with her.  
  
  
    Noctis feels his nerves acting up again, still in disbelief that tonight happened- and that Aranea could be so...attentive and gentle. He feels like if he tells anyone about this though he may experience one of her promised 'punishments'.  
  
  
    Her arm is wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. He gladly moves along with her guidance, resting his head on her chest, eyes closing as he places his arms across her waist. The fabric of the babydoll is smooth and cool, nice to cuddle against. It doesn't take long for him to start zoning out, enjoying the warmth and closeness between them.  
  
  
    Aranea's free hand is brushing his hair, and she kisses the top of his head. She's staring at the ceiling as Noctis's breath starts to even out, signalling he's falling asleep. She's cozy, but her brain won't let her sleep yet, she's thinking about tomorrow. How funny it'll be to see if Noctis can act normal.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    All eyes are on Noctis as he stumbles his way to the regalia. Aranea made sure to wake him up extra early so he could sneak back into his room unnoticed, but the damage was done. His face stuck in a permanent grimace as he tries to walk steady, every movement causing pangs of discomfort and soreness to echo throughout his body.  
  
  
    With each hobble, eyebrows raise, all except Aranea's. Who's acting as if nothing is wrong. She's the first to take her seat in the vehicle, sitting in the back. Legs spread comfortably. Ignis is suspicious, too suspicious for Noctis's liking, but doesn't say anything. Taking her seat behind the wheel, clearing her throat as she peers at Aranea through the rear view mirror. Aranea still doesn't react, stone faced despite wanting to grin.  
  
  
    Prompto is whispering to Noctis, asking if he's okay, to which Noctis insists he is.  
  
  
    Gladio gets into the back of the regalia, sliding into the middle, bumping Aranea's legs. She looks at him and smiles, innocent and sweet- nothing like her normal attitude. "I take it this is your work." He says, not asking, just stating. Aranea looks away, hiding the smugness that's desperate to creep onto her lips.  
  
  
    "Dunno what you mean." She says.  
  
  
    Prompto helps Noctis get into the passenger side, as soon as Noct sits down his face twists into pain for a brief second before relaxing, trying to find a comfortable position. Prompto looks so nervous and worried, Noctis has to reassure him he's fine, he just 'slept wrong'.   
  
  
    Prompto squeezes into the back, one leg hanging over Gladio's as he tries to relax.   
  
  
    Aranea can feel eyes on her: Gladio and Ignis to be specific. She's a professional though. Her face relaxed and cool.  
  
  
    The cars engine starts up, and they're back out on the road, the wind caressing them. Aranea's eyes are trained on the back of Noctis's head. When he turns around to say something to Prompto and Gladio, he's met with her intense gaze. His cheeks heat up and he's flubs with his words, deciding to just shut up and go back to looking at the scenery.  
  
  
    Aranea once again, has to stop herself from grinning and laughing. Gladio elbows her side and leans in closer to her so Prompto can't hear. "You realize if Iggy finds out about this she's gonna kill you."  
  
  
    Aranea looks back at him, face nonchalant. "And?"  
  
  
    Gladio falls silent. Not sure how to retort to the commodore.


End file.
